the princess and the hanyou
by XxlennexX
Summary: in progressPrincess kagome gets given a special present on her 9th birthday that changes her life forever.... rating may go up in future chappys! yes i know, everyone knows this story probly, but i dont care! lol! xxchappy 4 up!
1. 9 years old today

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha! If I did, kikyou would be dead and naraku would have a girly laugh. And a pink baboon skin. But!, I DO own this plot. It's mine.He he…

**the hanyou and the princess...**

Princess Kagome paced the room anxiously waiting. Her mother had told her to stay in her room until one of the servants got her. The look in her mothers eyes was something she'd never seen before, and she thought it was to do with lord naraku and that suspicious looking bundle on the floor next to him. That's was an hour ago. Now, she was pacing around the room, trying to pass time. She was failing miserably to stop the boredom. She was about to go insane of waiting, when there was a knock at the door.

'Thank you kami! Come in!' she said, straightening her dress. Naraku walked in casually, looking her up and down. She didn't like Naraku one bit. He gave her the creeps. He threw the large bundle from earlier on the floor and bowed.

'I've bought you a gift Kagome…' he said, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. She tried not to be physically sick.

' That's _princess_ Kagome to you, _naraku_,' she glared, annoyance in her voice', and I'll be VERY upset if it's a severed head' she said. He chuckled evilly and bowed again, turning for the door. He stopped before he opened it and looked at her.

' That severed head is a good idea, but I think this _thing_ will suffice' and with that, he was gone. She glared at where he was at the door a little while longer, then looked at the bundle. She gently sat down next to it and slowly lifted off the rough cloth. She gasped when she saw a boy, about her age, with white hair and dog-ears. He had various cuts over him, a few bruises, and was very VERY dirty. He was wearing a red kimono type thing, cut in a few places, and he was asleep. She couldn't help but stroke one of his ears, and jumped a bit when it flinched at her touch. She chuckled a bit and picked him up, putting his arm around her neck as she struggled to get him to the bed.

" A gift? How could you give someone as a gift?? Oh yeah, that's right, he's Naraku. That weirdo…" she thought as she gently laid him on the bed. He was pretty cute, she had to admit, just lying there helpless, with those cute little dog-ears. She sighed and gently pushed some hair out of his eyes. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, making her squeal a bit and jump in shock. He looked at her, eyes wide in shock.

'Wh…who? Whe…where am I…' he asked, looking around in fear.

' My name is princess Kagome, and you're in the Tokyo palace. What's your name?' she asked, going to stroke some more hair away, when he flinched and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. She stopped and looked sadly upon him.

' You poor thing. They must've treated you so badly. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Open your eyes' she said softly and soothingly. He slowly opened one eye, then the other.

'I'm not going to hurt you boy…'

'Inuyasha' he said. She looked at him puzzled.

'Y…You asked my name, my lady. My name's…Inuyasha' he said quietly. She practically beamed at this. She then slowly stroked the hair out of his face, their eyes locked together. At first he flinched slightly, then let her stroke his face. He's never felt this relaxed since his mother died a few years ago. When she stopped, he was kinda upset, but still looked at her.

'There. Perfect. I'll be right back, I need to clean your wounds…' she said, getting off the bed. She was about to enter a room, when she stopped mid-stride and turned to face him.

'…Or, do you want a bath? We can't have you walking around the castle smelling like a dead possum, can we?' she giggled. The possum comment made him smile slightly, and he looked at her fully. She had long raven hair tied in a plait, with a small crown on top. Her dress touched the floor, and was light blue with black rims. And her eyes, before he couldn't stop looking at them. They were ocean blue, with dark and light blue tints. She saw him staring at her and she got fidgety and uncomfortable.

' Is there something on my dress?' she asked, looking down at it.

' Wha…? NO! No. I just… am I allowed?' he asked, shyly looking at his hands. She smiled again and put her hands behind her back.

' No. But I can keep a secret if you can?' she asked, giggling slightly. He looked at her nervously, then smiled and nodded.

' Good! Because what type of friends would we be if we couldn't?!' she laughed again. The servants often joked that her pure, happy aura was contagious when she was around.

'Friends? Y…You're my friend?' he asked, shocked. He'd never had a friend before, because humans or youkai, just for being a hanyou, didn't accept him.

' Of course! Baka! Why wouldn't we be?' she smiled, coming to sit back down on the bed with him, but he moved back, startled by her and edging towards the wall. Her smile diminished and she slowly sat down, trying not to frighten him anymore.

'I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. Friends don't do that' she said, motioning for him to come closer with her hand. He obeyed and slowly sat back next to her.

'I've been wanting a friend for a long time now. Most of the kids here are just snobby!' she said, tucking some loose curls behind her ear. He smiled faintly, before realising the bruise on his cheek was starting to hurt. He hissed in pain, and she noticed.

'Come on. You need to get cleaned up, and then I'll see to your wounds' she said, concerned about her new friend, and took his hand to lead him to the bathroom. He stopped when she stopped, and she turned to look at him.

'Do you… erm… want to be my best friend?' she asked shyly, looking at the floor. He paused a moment and then slowly smiled at her.

'I'd like that… I guess it's ok that you're a girl…'. They laughed and she lead him to the bathroom.

Oh my god! That was chapter one of my new story! I wrote it all on paper in my spare time at school, and it dawned on my yesterday that I could put it on the internet. I'll be putting more chapters up soon, if you survive!!! MUWAHAHAHA!!! R&R pwease!!! I'll be nice!!!!


	2. a picnic in the forest

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha…yet. MUWAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 

The princess and the hanyou 

_Chappy 2_

X! 8 years later…X

'Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you two?' Queen Sakura said, looking around the great hall, which was bursting with life. It was Kagomes 17th birthday today, and a grand ball was being held in celebration of it. But, for now, the preparations were starting; cooks were baking, cleaners were cleaning, and decorators were, well, lounging around and saying they needed more time to think (AN: as they do! -). And because she was 17, she'd have to pick a husband soon. But, she'd searched the castle high, stopped for some tea, and then low, and Sakura couldn't find kagome, or her guard Inuyasha, anywhere!

Meanwhile, in the nearby forest, 2 teenagers were having a picnic. Inuyasha had his head in her lap, lightly drifting into bliss as she read a book, stroking his ears.

' " The guards rushed to the door just in time to see…"' she said dramatically, then put the book down, reaching for her drink.

' …What? What did they see?' He mumbled slightly, in a just-woke-up way, looking at her through half-lidded eyes. She smiled evilly as she took a sip, and then held the cup just below her lips.

' To be continued in the next chapter' she said. 

' But wench! I want to know what happens!' he grumbled. She hit him on the head playfully and laughed. He chuckled slightly and just admired her. The way the sun reflected on her hair seemed to make it shimmer and her face light up that only angels could compete with. And that was basically what he considered her to be. His angel. He would never tell her that though…

' So, enjoyed it so far?' she chirped, passing him his cup.

'Keh. I still don't see why she left him when she still completely loves him' he said in his usual cocky tone, crossing his arms.

' But that's the beauty of it! She does it to save him! That's true love, sacrificing your happiness for him…them' she corrected quickly, leaning back to see what flowers she wanted.

'But they could've run away and be happy then!' he said, oblivious to her mistake.

'oh come on, you know she can't give up her duty as princess! You think _I_ would be able to do that?' she tried to explain, settling her attention on some daisies. He lifted his head and looked at her, cocking his eyebrow.

' Would you?' he asked curiously. She looked at him quizzically, then lay down on her back, putting the daisies on her chest and starting a chain.

' What? Give up my title as princess, hand my kingdom over to my dorky little brother, get disowned by everyone, and banished, just to be with my true love?' she asked, counting them off on her fingers. She paused in thought a minute, then carried on with her chain.

' Yeah, probably. You must admit, it would be hard,' she laughed', but we don't know if this princess is like me!' .he loved the summer, especially when the weather was nice. Ever since he came to the palace, she'd take him on picnics where her and her dad used to go before he died. It became a sort of tradition.

' Kags… what's goin to happen to us?' he asked, kind of depressed. This year, she was to be married. That would _definitely_ be the end of him for sure.

'What do you mean Inu?' She asked. He laid his head back into her lap and looked at the clouds above him.

' When you're…married… I won't be your guard anymore. We won't be able to just do stuff like this anymore. You'll probably be kept in the castle all the time, away from "the freak"' he said, spitting the last words out like venom. She deserved better than a lowly hanyou, he kept saying to himself. She gasped and sat up to look at him, leaning on her elbows.

' Inuyasha! How _dare_ you say that! You're my best friend in the whole world! No force on earth could keep me away from you,' she said, laughing at the end part, as she leaned up properly and swirled her hair around his ears, a habit she'd discovered over the years, and giggled as one twitched ', You'll have to kill me to get me from you, and even then I'd haunt you!'. She playfully hit him on the shoulder, then looked at him, her face falling forwards. When he looked at her, there was an _evil_ smirk that he'd known since they were children. That smirk only meant one thing…

'TAG! You're it!' she laughed, pushing him off of her lap and stumbling to get up. Once she ran though, she could hear him shouting curses at her, but it only made her laugh harder. As she got deeper into the forest, she had to jump over a few rocks, and climb over a tree, but she knew he was still far behind her. Or so she thought… As she looked behind her to try and see things better in the darkness of the forest, she heard some rustling in the trees above her. " That barstad! Using the trees again!" she thought and she turned to run again. Once she ran farther away, she suddenly made a stop, making him wonder what she was doing. He soon found out though as she turned around, her smile still placed, and shouted something as he almost ran into her.

' Hill!!!' she laughed. He tried to stop, but the mossy ground in this part of the forest was too slippy and he headed straight for her. He bumped into her, making her fall backwards. He quickly turned so that he would hit the ground, and as he did, he began to roll down the hill with her. When they reached the end, they were in a strange looking part of the forest. There was barely any light here, but it seemed to glow. He looked down to see her still laughing, her eyes shut and a tear of mirth forcing its way out of her. He decided that she'd never looked so beautiful in her life as she did just now. She opened her eyes to see him panting from lack of breath and looking into her eyes. They finally realised their position. Inuyasha was on top of kagome, his elbows resting on either side of her waist, and he was very close to her. After she stopped giggling, she took her hand and traced the outline of his face with the tips of her fingers. He closed his eyes in comfort and leaned into her touch. He sent jolts of electricity running up and down her spine as he trailed his hands along her waist and thighs, tracing her curves. He opened his eyes and looked at her, her eyes now half-lidded, as he brought his hand up to get some stray hairs out her face, loving the softness of her skin.

'W…we've got to go back…for the party' she whispered, still stroking his cheek. He looked at her and nodded sadly before taking his hand away and got up, helping her up as well. She dusted off her dress, blushing crimson at what just happened. She slowly turned to look at him, noting the same kind of blush on him.

'Let's get going then. Mama's probably pissing herself with worry!' she laughed.

' Such language from a girl, keh!' he said, folding his arms into his haori and grinning at her.

'It's not my fault! I've been hanging around you too much!' she smiled softly.

'well, I _do_ guard you, you know?' he said, in his oh-so-there tone. She laughed and reached out her hand for him to take, which he did with a small smile.

'But you'll always be my best friend, forever'

'Keh, you know it wench' he smirked.

'Hey!' she said, punching his shoulder. He had to admit, that for a girl, she sure did hit like a boy. And off they went, heading back into the forest to get their things and moving towards the castle…

Brilliant! Chappy 2!!! I'm so happy! Come here mr.shnookums! Grabs toy ferret anyways, hope you liked it! I might not be updating for a while, what with school and stuff, but I will try! R&R!!!! or else…evil smirk and lightning in the background stupid light…got to get them fixed some day…


	3. the angel cries

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Sadly! Rumiko takahashi does! … Can anyone tell me if it's a girl, or a boy? I don't know you see. Lol

Here goes chappy 3!!!!!!!!!!

I'm really sorry, but there are loads of kikyo haters out there, and I'm one of them. Sorry.

Back at the castle, a couple of hours later, the princess and her guard walked through the gates, him carrying the basket and her the blanket. They were just talking about random things, when one of the servant girls named kikyo (though most called her kinky-hoe … don't ask…) rushed up to them, glaring daggers at Inuyasha. She was pretty new at the castle, and she treated him worse than anyone else. There were demons in the castle, and she was ok enough to them, but to inuyasha, she treated him like dirt. The only people who actually liked him for who he was, was a monk named miroku, a taijia named sango, and of course, Kagome and her mother.

' My lady,' kikyo bowed', the queen is looking for you. And my lady, it is very dangerous to go out in the forest like that with the _hanyou_. You should've…' She began before Kagome got into her angry mode. It was, unbelievably, enough to scare even some of the courts head demons, so for a human, it was petrifying. And it happened anytime that someone insulted Inuyasha when she was in hearing range.

'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!? Are you insulting my personal guard, who is of much higher rank than you?!?' she said, matter-or-factly.

' My lady, in my own opinion and a few of the other servants, he is but a lowly half-blooded freak' Kinky-hoe said. Inuyasha growled at her, and was about to tell her what _he_ thought about _her_, when kagome beat him to it. She slapped kikyo roughly around the face, bursting with anger.

' How _dare_ you!! How dare you speak to him like that! You don't know anything about him! You will never, NEVER speak that way about him around me, _again_!' she shouted, each word filled with venom. Kikyo stood there, holding her face where Kagome slapped her, her eyes open in shock.

' Now, inuyasha, will you join me to see my mother?' she asked, her angry mode turning into her usual perky princess self, and acting like nothing had happened.

'of course, your highness' Inuyasha smirked. They both walked off, and when they had gotten inside the palace away from her, they laughed hysterically.

'D…did you see her face?!' kagome managed, before bursting into more laughter. He nodded and clutched his sides, trying to stop laughing. When they'd calmed down enough to start walking, kagome was still giggling slightly, but inuyasha looked depressed. She noticed and her smile immediately faded, replaced with a look of concern for him.

'What's wrong inu?' she asked gently, making him stop and turning him towards her, her hands on his shoulders. He sighed and shook his head, looking at the floor.

'Is…is it me? Did I do something?' she asked, worried that she'd upset him or caused him pain. He looked up quickly and shook his head, his eyes searching her face. She was so beautiful, even angels could envy her, and still he was making his beautiful angel sad.

'No! No of course you didn't… you could never do anything wrong even if you tried… it's just…well…' he said, trying to come up with his words. She looked at him, and saw concentration, sadness, and… confusion?

' … Well?' she asked.

' Well, it's just that, do people really think so little of me?' he asked, looking up at her to meet her in her eyes. Her baby blue eyes were looking straight at him and she tried to hold back a sob. She pulled him into a hug and let a single tear fall, as he put his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent.

' Inuyasha… don't _ever_ think that you're not good enough. You have miroku, sango…me. You_ know_ we don't hate you' she whispered in his ear. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, stepping away from her warmth.

' I don't deserve the kindness you've all given me…you've been so nice and I don't deserve it, being an abomination of nature, or_ freak…' _he said, spitting venom at the last word. She let out a small gasp and hid her mouth with her hands, feeling the burning sensation start up again. She hated seeing her friend like this. He didn't do anything to hurt anyone, and still they shunned him and insulted him, just because he was different.

'Oh Inuyasha. Please don't say things like that! You deserve everything you get and more! You're sayings things as if we _hate_ you. Dammit inuyasha, can't you see that I love you the way you are!?!' she shouted the last bit, tears falling down her cheeks and her hands clenched together at her sides. His ears perked up at what he said and looked up at her. She only just realised what she said and put her hands back to her face. Before he could say anything she ran down the corridor to the giant steps leading upstairs, the scent of salty tears eating at him inside out. He became angry at himself and kicked the wall, shouting in frustration and anger, unaware to him that he'd made a giant hole. He hit, kicked, shouted until his knuckles bled and his voice hurt, but he didn't care. He'd acted like an asshole, being wimpy and depressed when all she wanted to do was cheer him up, but instead he made her cry, on her birthday as well! He growled in anger until he leaned his head on the wall, his hands beside his head, and he was looking down at the floor.

" But…she said she loved me. Wait, she loves me? But… she can't love me. It's a brotherly type of love… isn't it? Kami, I love her so much, but even _that_ is against the law…" he thought, turning his head to the direction of the stairs. He thought a couple of seconds before standing straight and running to her room.

He he YEAY! Chappy 3!!!! Soz about the wait, I've just been WELL busy! Hope you haven't deserted me already! Xxxxxxx


	4. bestpresentEVER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! No fair! I demand that I get it for my birthday, WHICH IS IN JUNE, or I will do something drastic. Don't know what yet, but there's always time for thought!**

Chappy 4!!! He he and thanks to blue moonlight's ice miko, I'm prepared to make it bigger, and be warned! There's a bit of… well…just read and you'll find out what I mean. You can all thank blue moonlight's ice miko for this chapter! Thank you ma beb! And I know what you mean bout kikyo, and I think in the series she should stay dead too! She's ruining kagomes chances!!! Plus, she's just a piece or dirt, LITERALLY!

Thanks you all for the lovely reviews! No flamers yet! Bonus!

When he _finally_ got to where her scent ended, he realised that she was in her room. 

" Keh, of course baka! She's always in her room when she's upset…". He listened carefully and heard her sobs, hating himself more with every second that passed. He put his hand up to the door to knock, hesitated a moment, before he found his courage and knocked. A few sniffs were heard from inside and a few quietened sobs.

'Go away! I hate myself, so leave me alone!' she shouted. He sighed and opened the door anyway and looked in. She was sitting down, leaning on the headboard of the bed, her face buried in a pillow that she was holding. She looked up slightly and jerked her head up, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

'I'm so embarrassed right now, you wouldn't even _begin_ to believe' she chuckled, sniffing. He smirked and walked over to her, sitting down beside her on the bed and putting his arms round her.

'I… I'm really sorry Kags. I wish, I could take back what I said. You don't deserve to be sad on your birthday' he said, avoiding eye contact with her. He was never really good at showing his emotions and apologizing, only to kagome, but even then he couldn't do it right. She smiled to herself and sniffed again, sitting up.

' I'm glad you came. I have something for you…' she said after a few minutes. He cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her the "what the hell?" Look. She reached under her bed and came back up with a box. It was black, with a red ribbon tying it together, and was about the size of a big book. She handed it to him, wiping her cheek where she could still feel tears.

' Shouldn't _you_ be the one getting gifts?' he laughed, looking at it in his hands.

' Just open it!' She said, hitting him playfully with her pillow. He smiled and looked at it thoroughly, then took off the ribbon gently. When he'd unwrapped it completely, it revealed a dark purple book with "memory time!" written on it in silver and gold, and beneath it a picture of them both when they were about 12/13. He opened it, laughing at another picture of them about 2 years ago. Kagome had a blue dress with black straps that came to just above her knees. She had her arms around inuyashas shoulders and her head rested in between his neck and his collarbone, smiling her head off. Inuyasha was in his usual red fire rat kimono, laughing with her. He flicked over the pages for a while, laughing at the pictures and some little quotes that she had remembered. When he got halfway through, he realised that there was only empty pages left. He looked at her curiously, and she seemed to read his mind.

' They're for our future pictures' she explained. He smiled at her, a genuine smile of happiness, and then looked back at the book, flicking through the pages. He heard her come closer to him, and tensed up as he felt her lips on his cheek. She slyly ran one of her hands up in his hair till she reached his dog-ear, and started stroking it, calming him down slightly.

' Happy 8 years of being friends' She whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers throughout his body. When he finally realised what she said, his mind was left in thought a minute, then it dawned on him. He'd met her on her birthday, when she was 9 and he was just 10. When she leaned back into her place, her face was redder than a really red thing (A/N: what??? I can't say tomato, because you can get green tomatoes, and lobsters are pink or something before they're red. I dunno, you think something up if it's _that_ important). What was she thinking?!? He probably didn't like her, and she probably freaked him out loads, and he'll never…, she said to herself, until inuyasha reached into the sleeve of his haori and took out a thin, long box. He took her hand without looking at her and placed it in her hand. She was startled a minute, looked in her hand and then back at him. He was currently focused on a, rather interesting, part of the floor. She smiled at him, then went back to the box and started opening it. When she did, she gasped in surprise at a silver necklace , with a heart pendant with a red blood stone on the right top hand corner. She looked at it in amazement, when she found some writing on it. She looked closer to read what it said. 

"Happy birthday! From inuyasha … +the gang". 

She felt the tears prick at her eyes again, only this time they were of joy, and she clasped the necklace close to her heart tightly. Inuyasha smelt the tears and he quickly looked at her, seeing her smiling and holding the necklace tightly.

'Is it… is it okay?' he asked timidly, worried that he'd done something, or not gotten the right thing. She looked at him, and before he knew what was going on, she jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist.

' I love it! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! It's the best gift _ever_!' she laughed, hugging him tighter. He couldn't help but chuckle at her and hugged her back, putting his head in the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent, that was intoxicating him into nirvana. They stayed like that for a moment, before he kissed her cheek, making little circles on her back.

' Happy birthday kagome. You mean the world to me' he whispered like she had done, giving her the same effects. She accidentally let slip a moan of pleasure and he started nuzzling her ear. She turned her head and looked at him with love filled eyes. He looked at her the same way and guided his hand to push some stray hair out of her eyes. She brought her hands up and cupped his face, delicately stroking his skin with her thumbs. He closed the gap between them, closing their eyes simultaneously, lightly locking lips together until she responded by pushing down harder. He gently grazed her lower lip with his fang, buying him enough time to slip his tongue in her mouth, earning a small meep from her. He explored the caverns of her mouth, before she got brave and started tongue hockey with him (A/N: lolsy, how else can I explain it?), arching her back and leaning onto him more. When the need for oxygen became overwhelming, they reluctantly pulled away, panting for breath. Kagome rested her forehead on inuyashas, both of their eyes still closed, when she smiled at him lazily.

' Definitely… the best birthday…ever' she said, causing him to chuckle slightly. They nearly kissed again, before a loud knocking was heard at the door. Kagome jumped out her skin and instinctively pushed herself off of him, causing him to fall off the bed and on the floor. She put her hands over her mouth to stop laughing as he glared at her and slowly got off the floor. The knocking got faster and harder, and when they were both ready, Kagome called for them to come in. A really, _really_ fat servant came in, panting and red in the face as if she'd been running.

' My…lady! There you…are! You're mother…is…looking for…you!' she said. Inuyasha covered up a laugh with a loud cough and Kagome tried _desperately_ not to laugh.

'ThANkyoU', Kagome said, her voice wavering,' you're EXcused'. She motioned with her hands to leave and the servant woman bowed, glared at inuyasha and left the room. The mili-second that the door shut, the burst into unstoppable laughter. They looked at it each other, and it only made them laugh harder. After about 10 minutes of laughing, Kagome finally decided to go see her mother. She gave Inuyasha one last kiss, they left, heading to the great hall…

Hahahaha!!! I like the fat servant mention. Imagine her as, Maid Marian's German maid in Robin Hood: men in tights, but without the accent… wait no, count the accent. That makes it funnier! Well, there ya go! Luff to you all! oh yeah, and imagine the place they're living in as, an old type of castle with cool dresses and maids and servants and knights and all, but with some electronic goods, like cameras for instance!


	5. surprise?

**DISCLAIMER: nope, not yet sob but oh well.**

**Oh yeas, thanks to Lioness Kea I can finally die happy, knowing that I now know that Rumiko Takahashi is in fact, a woman.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed! It may not show, but I seriously get happy when someone reviews nicely, although flamers and constructive criticism is nice as well!**

**And omg, just a lil thing to say, I have had 767 hits already! How cools that??!?!?! Sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, here you go!**

* * *

* * *

-

* * *

When they got to the Great hall, the sight of everything stunned Kagome. There were white and red drapes hanging from the ceiling and doors, and lilies and orchids (which were her favourite flowers) lining the walls.

She did a full 360 turn of the room, spinning around and around until she was in the middle of it, looking at the ceiling with closed eyes and smiling her head off.

Inuyasha was taken aback just as much as she was, and he couldn't stop looking around. That's when his eyes landed on Kagome.

She was smiling and twirling around in the centre, and he was just thinking about that kiss they had shared, before and idea struck him.

' Hey Kagome…' he said, walking over to her. She stopped turning and swayed slightly, trying to find her balance and looked at him, but it was more like turning her head every three seconds from dizziness.

' Do you … you know. Do you want to, maybe, dance … with, me?' he asked nervously.

There wasn't even anyone around and he was still nervous.

Damn he had serious issues.

She stared at him for a moment, before smiling and leaning her hand towards him. He smiled back and took it, a small idea about what to do next floating in his mind.

When they were little, and all the enormous and beautiful balls were held with the most elegant and rich lords and ladies of their time, they used to hide under tables away from everybody else and just watch the couple's dance, watching them act like there wasn't another care in the world.

He put one of his hands on her waist securely, and with the other held her hand. She laughed at his clumsiness the first few steps, and he blushed furiously as he tried to get it right, before she decided to help him out.

'Inuyasha, relax a little. And put your shoulders straight' she said, putting her hands on his shoulders to show her point.

He laughed nervously, and then tried again to get it right.

Awhile later and 63 slip ups, but with her helping him to get back on track, it seemed to go so, so … natural. It was as if they had danced together everyday this way.

She smiled up at him as they moved around the room, stumbling sometimes but just laughing and carrying on, before she rested her head on his chest, not noticing him tense up.

' Why can't we just stay like this forever?' she mumbled lazily, her eyes closed in complete and total relaxation.

' Because if we did, you'd miss the party' he joked, slowly getting used to the proximity between them, and he mentally argued with himself saying that they'd been even closer in her bedroom.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard her laugh, and looked down at her before she opened her eyes and looking back up at his face.

He looked at her admiringly again, his mind saying that he didn't deserve her, that it was forbidden, that it was the death penalty if anyone knew that you even THINK about royalty in that way, but he just couldn't help it. She was just so…so…

Perfect. Perfect was the understatement of the century. She was fantastic, beautiful, amazing, intriguing, funny, caring, selfless … perfect. Her little mood swings that she got only lasted a few hours, but he did it just to see her get mad, thinking that she looked even cuter than she already was when she was annoyed.

He finally realised that their lips were only inches away from each other, and if he wanted to, Inuyasha could've simply leant down and claimed them for his own. He saw the same sort of expression on Kagomes face as well as she stared at his lips in desire.

He closed his eyes lazily and were about to kiss her when the main door opened, making them both pull away quickly. Kagome brushed the invisible creases out of her dress and straighten her posture, before her mother walked in looking tired out before she saw her daughter and her personal guard.

' There you are! What do you think?' the queen asked, walking into the room with her arms wide open, smiling at her daughter.

' Oh mama! It's perfect! Thank you!' she said, running over to her mother and hugging her joyfully. The queen laughed heartily and wrapped her arms around Kagome, rocking her slightly until a glimpse of silver around her daughters' neck caught her eye.

She pulled away from her, still smiling, gasping as she touched the small heart pendant and running her finger over the red gem in the top right corner, not aware of Inuyashas or Kagomes horror.

' And who, may I ask, gave my daughter such a lovely necklace?' she asked playfully, but before she had chance to turn it over to see it's back, Kagome backed away slightly, fiddling with it nervously.

' Oh…err…this? Um… Hojo gave it to me!' she lied, everyone knowing full well that Hojo would give Kagome anything she wanted, and she cast a slight nervous glance at Inuyasha who had unconsciously clenched his fists in anger.

Although he knew that it was for his own good, it being against the rules for a servant or those below the rich to give gifts to royalty, but he just couldn't help feel kind of… well… jealous.

' Oh that's nice of him! Kagome,' Sakura said, her tone dropping to a more serious one ', I need to talk to you about…'

* * *

-

* * *

-

**haha! Cliffhanger! Ooo the suspense! What's she got to talk to her about I wonder? Well, what do you think of a comeback chapter? Do you all forgive me for not updating?**

**R&R!!!**

**xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
